medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasae Mochibaru
| image = | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 3 | affiliation = Shogi Club | position = Captain | manga debut = Volume 22, Chapter 187 | anime debut = Episode 12 | japanese voice = Yuka Iguchi | image gallery = yes }} Sasae Mochibaru (餅原 沙小枝, Mochibaru Sasae) is a junior of Class 3 and the captain of the Shogi Club. Personality Mochibaru is a rather timid girl, often avoiding eye contact and speaking in a low voice. She is easily intimidated by the more forceful Miri Natayama, and becomes nervous even in the presence of the calmer Kouki Akune. Mochibaru is constantly seen holding her head with both arms—one at the very least. Apparently, this is because she fears her head rolling off her shoulders otherwise; when both hands are removed, she becomes highly distressed, and does not calm down until they are back in place. Despite her meek demeanor, Mochibaru cares greatly for the Shogi Club and its members, standing up to Natayama on behalf of the freshman, and refusing to think badly of Natayama herself until she had no other choice. Medaka Box anime; Episode 12 Appearance Mochibaru is very small for age, being of a similar stature to Hansode Shiranui. She has brown eyes and short brown hair done in two buns on each side of her head, with a small shogi pin to hold up the left side of her bangs. She wears the standard academy girl's uniform, as well as a green watch with a red strap on her left wrist. History Because she was more tolerant of club members, Mochibaru was selected to become the club's captain in place of the more talented Natayama. This, combined with her plea to Natayama to be kinder to the younger members and teach the club how to have fun, caused Natayama to leave. After Natayama left, the members stopped playing games. Mochibaru eventually discovered that the king piece was missing from the club's boxwood set; though she suspected Natayama, she preferred to think that the piece had simply gotten lost. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Mochibaru approaches the Student Council in their temporary office, with a request for help. She leads them to the Shogi Club's room, and asks them to help her find a missing piece of a boxwood shogi set – the king. Mochibaru then makes herself scarce, possibly to avoid having to help clean up. When she returns, the Student Council have finished cleaning, but the missing piece is still nowhere to be found. Mochibaru is asked by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi if the piece is even in the room, commenting that it just sounds like she hopes it is. Mochibaru vehemently denies this, though when Akune discovers that the king is missing from every shogi set in the room, she is forced to reveal her suspicions about Natayama. Reluctantly, she explains Natayama's history with the Shogi Club to the Student Council. After the Student Council meets with Natayama however, the missing pieces are "found" in one of the lockers in the club room, and Natayama returns to the Shogi Club. Mochibaru and Natayama play a game, though Mochibaru's hesitancy annoys Natayama to the extent that she tries to get her to let go of her head. Mochibaru panics, and the ensuing struggle brings both girls to the floor. Head back in her hands, Mochibaru relaxes. Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Mochibaru is among the students who confront Medaka Kurokami at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number eighty-five. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 She and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 Her message to Medaka is to treasure her friends. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Shogi Player: As a member of the Shogi Club, Mochibaru has some ability as a player, and recognizes the value of a boxwood set of pieces. However, she sees shogi as a hobby, and is more interested in having fun than actually trying to improve. Trivia *Though initially appearing in the anime, Mochibaru was created by Nisio Isin and designed by Akira Akatsuki. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal